


Essence of Sin

by Petrichor_Rainfall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, I'm new plz be nice, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Obsession, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_Rainfall/pseuds/Petrichor_Rainfall
Summary: [Yandere 7 Deadly Sins x Reader One Shots] Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall. Because in the end, just like how mankind would inevitably fall to their desires, you would be his.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. ❦ Lust ❦

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this site (ahaha I have no idea what I'm doing), and it's just a few one shots that I've written in my spare time. Unbetaed (so if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know!). They're not that polished but hope you enjoy!

_One is for lust, those dark, dirty thoughts lurking in his mind..._

* * *

**!!! WARNING !!! Explicit content, mature themes, cursing, dubious consent**  
**!!! NOTE !!! The author does not condone this in real life**

* * *

_I’ll be late tonight. Don’t wait for me. Get some rest darling.._

You clutched your phone, and sighed quietly. It happened again. These few months, Asmodeus had been a bit less attentive and close. He was always coming home late, skipping dinner and postponing dates that the two of you had scheduled. He would return drunk sometimes, the lingering smell of another woman's perfume on him. You overlooked it, like a typical fool in love. Besides, he was busy. He couldn’t help it, you supposed as you stood up to grab a can of soda. Considering he was Chief Financial Officer of Pandora Corp., it was only natural that he would have a lot on his plate. 

“I need to be more understanding,” you murmured quietly to yourself, popping the soda can open. Despite there only being an age gap of four years between you and your boyfriend, he was so much more successful and accomplished than you were. You sighed, leaning back into your couch and stared up at the ceiling. Sometimes, it was hard to forget the drastic differences between the two of you. 

With a heavy feeling in your heart, you went to bed. You nuzzled into the sheets, closing your eyes to let sleep take you. 

When you woke, you realized that someone was in bed next to you. A possessive arm was draped lazily over your waist. Asmodeus, you thought with a small smile, rolling over to gently poke his cheek playfully. There was a slight groan, and he shifted over to face you, still half-asleep. His eyes opened blearily, and he seemed dazed. It was rather endearing, and you chuckled at him.

“Good morning,” you said, brushing some of the hair out of his face. Asmodeus grumbled his displeasure, never a morning person, but laced his fingers through yours and squeezed, as if saying good morning as well. He drew you closer to him. 

“What time is it?” he mumbled. You laughed at his half-awake voice, reaching over to grab your phone and show him the time. Asmodeus stiffened, and then hastily threw the bed covers off. You startled at the sudden movement, giving him a confused glance. “There’s an important meeting I have to be at in half an hour. Can’t stay in with you today darling, sorry.” He brushed his lips over your forehead, and without even looking back at you, got dressed and dashed out. You sat in the bed, disappointed, and slightly more heartbroken. His breath smelled slightly of alcohol, and… there was the faintest smell of perfume. It wasn’t yours. 

You had prepared yourself for this when you began to date Asmodeus. This scene had already happened many times before. He was a flirt, known for being a playboy. Despite the warnings, you remembered the first time you met him, how he seemed sweet and sort of awkward, rather than the suave and smooth personality he was known for. You remembered the light smell of brewing coffee, the summer rain outside the coffee shop window, the brief and fleeting glances. “Let’s get to work,” you told yourself, trying to brush back the memories. 

The coffee shop was the same as you had remembered. You sipped at your iced latte, the written lab reports strewn across your small table. 

“Professor still has you on paperwork duty?” A rather incredulous voice asked. You looked up, meeting Emily’s eyes. Your friend sat down across from you, picking up a report and scanned over it quickly before making a face. “Y/N! You need to tell him that you can do so much than just read reports. You’ve been his intern for what? Almost four months now! You were one of the best researchers in our major, and your lab professor has you doing _paperwork_?!” Emily gave you a pointed stare, before groaning. “You have to stop being so nice Y/N! Tell him that you can do so much more! He’s wasting your skills and you’re learning nothing. See, this is why you should have applied to the same lab that I did. Whatever, I can’t change your mind. How has it been with your boyfriend?” She said the word distastefully. Emily had never approved of your relationship with Asmodeus from the start, clearly warning you that he was never going to truly focus his attention on you alone. She didn’t want you to end up with a broken heart. 

“He’s been a bit busy with his work,” you replied, swirling your drink around. Emily narrowed her eyes, before giving a ‘tsk’. She had always been in tune with you, understanding more than you told her through words. 

“I told you,” she said, though it was more resigned than anything else. “Y/N, I understand that you like him, but… This is going to keep happening. It’s probably been happening for a while too, knowing you. You can’t let him treat you like this. You deserve better. He hasn’t even made it public that he has a girlfriend.He keeps treating you like some mistress he can just toss away.” Emily gave you a frown, patting your hand gently. She glanced at her watch, standing up with a small sigh. “Give your situation some more thought. I’d hate to see him keep pushing you to the side.” With a wave, Emily left you alone with your thoughts. 

You cupped your drink, thoughtful. It’d be okay, you told yourself. Asmodeus was just stressed from the recent influx of work. Your hands tightened. It’d be okay. But a small of you feared that like the many others before you, he had simply gotten bored.

That night you kept to yourself in your room, thinking over what Emily had told you. It wasn’t like you had evidence that Asmodeus was cheating on you. He had just gotten drunk, and likely went somewhere with a few of his friends. You bit your lip, knowing that it was foolish of you to hope for something like that. The signs were crystal clear. But the thing is, when people fell in love, they did foolish things. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t stop yourself from liking Asmodeus. He had treated you kindly, been sweet, listening to your troubles and curled up on the couch when things were rough. It’d be okay. You nodded to yourself, determined. All relationships went through a stagnant period, and this was no different —

The loud slamming of the door caught your attention, and you opened the door of your bedroom. “Asmodeus —” Your breath caught in your throat, and you took a shaky step back, before closing your bedroom door. He had brought back a woman home. This was the first time he had done something so blatant. You closed your eyes, sliding down onto the floor. The image burned. She was lovely, cascading locks and an enticing figure. And the way she looked at you, scornful, but also confused, hurt. He didn’t tell anyone that he had a girlfriend did he? Was that why whenever the two of your went on a date, he always chose somewhere secluded and away from the public’s eyes? He’s ashamed of me, you realized with a start, and it hurt more than anything else. You clutched your chest, gasping. It… it physically hurt. Your heart was beating way too fast, and you could feel your chest tighten, your throat struggle for air. You heard another door close, and a lock click into place. Asmodeus’s bedroom. You feel tears threaten to spill over, and you knew you couldn’t stay in this house while he —

Twenty minutes later, Emily opened her door to find you sobbing quietly, tears streaming down your face. She asked no questions, taking you into her arms and hugging you gently. “Let’s get you washed up, alright? Stay for as long as you need to.” Some time after, whilst cupping a cup of hot cocoa, you tearfully confessed what had happened earlier that evening. Emily was livid, but you were tired. All you wanted to do was rest, and sleep away your troubles. 

“Am I something to be ashamed of?” you asked quietly. “He never revealed our relationship to anyone. Thinking about it, whenever people could see us, he never held my hand, or did anything resembling romantic.” You had been so enamored by him that you had barely realized. You trembled a bit more, the pain in your chest still not fading away. You remembered Emily’s words from that morning, about how he treated you like someone he could toss away like trash. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Emily said firmly. Her eyes were full of fury, and had it not been for you crying at her house right now, you suspected that she would have stormed over and given Asmodeus a verbal lashing. Yet, you knew that you could not possibly be someone deserving to stand next to Asmodeus. You were a simple graduate student, average looks, meek personality, while Asmodeus, attractive and brilliant, held a high-ranked position in a multi-billion dollar company. You looked at Emily, tired and simply wanting to just sleep. It’d be okay. 

* * *

You returned Saturday morning, expecting to walk into an empty house again. Asmodeus was there, waiting at the table with two cups of coffee. You could feel the pain from last night resurface again. The women was nowhere to be seen. She probably left, you thought with a small feeling of relief. You hated it, how even when Asmodeus hurt you, you still wanted to stay with him. 

“Where were you last night?” Asmodeus asked, eyes boring into yours. You wanted to be angry, but the second you looked at him, you could feel the anger dissipate.

“I — I was at Emily’s place,” you admitted quietly, sitting across from your boyfriend. He stood up, walking over to envelop you in a loose hug. 

“I get worried when I don’t know where you’re at,” he murmured, lips brushing over your ear and sending shivers down your spine. You stiffened a bit under his touch, mind flashing back to the scene last night. “Hm?” Asmodeus nipped on your ear, curious at your response. You said nothing, trying to keep down the tears that were threatening to resurface again. 

“I have to get to my internship soon,” you replied, standing up and gently but firmly pushing Asmodeus away. He seemed a bit confused by your actions, and you turned to face him, mouth opening. “Asmodeus, are you —” you cut off, the words not coming out. _Are you ashamed to be seen around me? Were all those moments lies? Why did you bring that women to our house? Why —_ You closed your mouth, taking a deep breath. You couldn’t ask; you were too scared of the answers. “I just needed to grab something for my internship. I’ll be gone soon,” you forced out. Your boyfriend said nothing, grabbing your chin and tipping your head back for a kiss. 

“See you later then, dear,” he smiled. You flushed and nodded, grabbing your work bag and leaving. It was moments like those that made you stay, the feeling that Asmodeus smiled for you and you alone, like you were the only important person in his life. It’d be okay, you told yourself, heart feeling lighter. Last night… you knew you shouldn’t, but you’d overlook it. Like how you overlooked everything else. Love made people fools, after all. 

* * *

But it happened again. And then again. And again. It got worse. The signs were more obvious than before. Asmodeus would come home, smelling of perfume and the tell-tale signs of another women on him. Lipstick on his collar, or a slip of paper with a number on it in his pocket. He never brought back another women into your home, but you knew that he was still cheating. Continuously, you forgave him, busying yourself with your internship. But now, when Asmodeus kissed you, when he touched you, all you could see was the time when he had another women clinging on his shoulder. It hurt to be with him, but at the same time, it felt right. You hated how you continuously forgave him. 

It was the little things that built up. The way that he pushed off dates, how he would only seem to kiss you and sleep with you to appease you, and how he never paid that much attention to you anymore. He started to be more possessive, demanding where you were when you went off to your internship or see Emily, despite him being the one cheating. It was too much. You wanted to be there for him, but sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go. 

It hurt you. More than it would probably hurt Asmodeus, you figured. You just couldn’t take the heartache anymore, the butterflies that once happened when he kissed you dying away. You had fallen blindly and fast, like a fool, and still you loved him. But you needed to pick up the pieces of your broken heart and mend them together. How could you continue to love him when your heart had already shattered into a million pieces? 

The letter was on the table; he would be sure to notice. You couldn’t do it face to face. If you saw his face, you would only end up breaking down right in front of him and crying. You had already contacted Emily, who agreed to let you stay with her until you found a new apartment. You breathed, taking in the place you shared with Asmodeus one last time, before taking your luggage and leaving. 

Your heart did not feel any lighter after leaving. You still felt that constricting feeling in your heart, the little hitch in your breath, and the way your entire body ached when you thought of Asmodeus. 

“I think you should’ve told him face to face,” Emily huffed. You only smiled sadly. 

“I couldn’t have done it if I saw his face,” you admitted, sipping at a glass of wine carefully. Drinking your sorrows away was not the best idea, but all you wanted at the moment was to get drunk and not think about Asmodeus. The hangover next morning was going to be awful, but you didn’t care at the moment. “It’s just… our relationship was never equal. He had too much over me. I —” you tensed up at the thought, chugging the glass down and pouring yourself another. “The more I chased, the further he got. But it was worth it. I’m an idiot. A fool. I still — He was worth it.” By now, the tears were streaming down your face. You hiccuped, continuing. “Asmodeus is somewhere I can’t reach. He can easily push me away. The letter… it was my feelings for him, but also a farewell. I’m letting him go. I have to.” 

Emily said nothing, only calmly pouring you another glass as you finished. She looked at you. “.... It’s been hard on you,” she commented softly. At that, you started bawling even harder, desperately trying to wipe the tears away. 

“I—” you sobbed, “I thought that it would be over. Relationships all reach a stagnant stage, but in the end— I wasn’t enough. I never was.” You furiously wiped your eyes, but the tears still came down. Your friend watched, handing you tissues. You were grateful for Emily, glad that you had someone like her in your life. “I don’t regret it though. I—I wanted… to be with him,” you murmured. Emily sighed, giving you a concerned look. 

She gripped your shoulder, giving you a little shake. “Alright, let’s not keep thinking about him. Y/N, you left him, and things will get better. Okay? The first step in a relationship is to care about yourself. You can’t love another if you can’t love yourself. Leaving Asmodeus was the right decision. He won’t be able to bother you anymore.” 

* * *

A month had passed by. The thing is, when you miss someone, it’s not all at once. It’s at certain moments, their little habits and quirks, or when you realize that they’re not there to do something they would typically do. Far too many times you had remembered calling for Asmodeus to help reach something on the top shelf, or waited for his texts, only to realize that you had broken it off. But, time heals all wounds, and you slowly felt yourself recover. It was painful, slowly getting rid of Asmodeus’s presents and the pictures. You were content to just have your memories, or else the pain would still continue. 

He hadn’t called, messaged you, or anything within the past month. You guessed that in the end, you really didn’t mean all that much to him. It hurt more than it should have. Regardless, you had to move on. You brushed your hair back, checking your outfit in the mirror. “Alright Y/N, you got this!” you told yourself, before grabbing your briefcase to hurry to your job interview. It was about time you started to further your biochemistry career. There was a recent opening for a researcher position in a nearby research laboratory, and it would be an upgrade from your current intern position. You mentally reviewed your research paper in your head, ready to impress your interviewer with all the work you had done. 

You ducked into the coffee house that you had agreed to meet at, eyes immediately landing on a male dressed sharply in a suit. That must be the person. You strode over, a professional smile on your face, heart thumping nervously. 

“Miss Y/N?” The man asked politely, fingers laced together. “I’m Purson. I’ll be interviewing you for the position of Research and Development Chemist. Let’s get started then.” With a deep breath, you nodded and sat down, confident and determined. 

The interview had gone well. You calmed your jittery nerves, absentmindedly staring at the empty seat across from you. Purson had already left, telling you that the lab would be sending a follow-up email about your situation within a week’s time. You gathered up your stuff, ready to go back to Emily’s place and tell her about how your interview went. The second you left the shop though, your throat closed up.

What— what was he doing here? You looked around wildly, as if to check if there was another women around, but you were the only one outside on the streets right now. Asmodeus leaned against the hood of his car, eyes boring into yours. You shakily took a step back, clutching the strap of your bag tightly. You weren’t ready to see him again. A month passed, but seeing him again only reopened those wounds you had desperately tried to close. Deep breaths, you told yourself, swallowing and straightening up. You readied yourself, and started to walk to the bus station, only giving Asmodeus the slightest of nods, as if greeting a stranger. 

You had hoped he would leave you alone, but Asmodeus always surprised you. He grabbed your arm, gently yet firmly, turning you around to face him. Before you could even say a word in retaliation, he pulled you into a hug, arms tightening around your waist. 

“Hey Y/N,” he murmured, nuzzling into your hair. “How did the interview go? Haven’t seen you in a bit.” Confused and bewildered, you tried to shove Asmodeus away, though he didn’t budge at all. A chill ran down your spine. No one except for Emily knew about the interview. He was the last one that you expected to know. What did he think he was doing, coming back after a month after you cut it off with him? 

“Asmodeus, I think you’re—” and before you could even finished, Asmodeus grabbed your arm, dragging you to his car and opening the door to gesture you to get in. You were about to move away, but Asmodeus only gave you a stare, firmly pushing you into the car and closing the door. 

“You don’t want to make a scene here, do you?” he muttered lowly, threatening. You stiffened, afraid and bewildered. 

You didn’t say anything at first, and then, resigned, quietly buckled yourself in. You would sort this out with him, you told yourself. You had no idea what kind of game Asmodeus was playing at, but this time, you wanted no part of it. 

“You cut your hair,” he remarked as he got into the driver’s seat, reaching out to finger a strand. “I liked your hair long though.” You backed away as much as you could, turning away. You hated how your heart still beat faster upon seeing him. Asmodeus frowned at your rejection. “Where have you been for the past month?” he asked calmly, starting up the car and beginning to drive. You stared out the window, unsure of what to say. “Y/N,” he said, tone a bit more sharp, “I asked you a question.” 

You bit your lip, perplexed. What were you supposed to say? He— You didn’t know anymore. You could only hope that things were going to end up alright. “Somewhere in the city. Nothing much,” you replied smoothly, hands balling into fists. You were angry, terrified, not wanting to see Asmodeus, and yet a small part of you was disgustingly delighted that Asmodeus had come. What kind of person were you? You wanted to scream. 

“You didn’t come home for a while, I was worried.” 

Why was he talking as if the two of you were still together? “Did you not see my letter?” you asked bitingly. Why was he here? How did he find out about your internship? There was no way Emily could have told him. 

“I did.”

“Then why—!” you retorted, voice going up a notch. “Asmodeus, listen,” you cleared your throat, ready to tell him what you had been going through. “The letter was a farewell. I told you, I — I can’t be with you anymore. If you want to say that you were the one that dumped me, that’s fine, but — I,” your voice broke a bit, “I couldn’t do it anymore. I still can’t. Please, I don’t want to see you again. It’s over. Let the past be the past.” The car braked suddenly, and you yelped. What—?

Warm arms enveloped you. “Aw, is my girlfriend pouting?” Asmodeus asked. A sense of horror washed over you. “Here, look at me.” He leaned in, and with a burst of emotion, you pushed his face away. 

“Asmodeus!” You unbuckled your seatbelt, about to open the car door. 

“Oh, Y/N, where do you think you’re going?” he laughed, eyes dark and stormy. He gripped your hand, bringing over and planting a soft kiss on your knuckles. You flinched. What was he doing? Was he so delusional to still think that you were still together? Was he that upset you had left? There… there was no way.

“We’re over! I told you, I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to wait on someone who’s only going to find comfort with other women,” you cried sharply, tears starting to stream down your face. A tender thumb wiped the tears away, but you no longer found comfort in this. You didn’t want him here anymore. 

He chuckled lowly, a smirk present on his face. “Darling, I think you were just upset. Here, I’ll make it up to you—”

You slapped him. For the first time in your life, you slapped someone. “Stop,” you forced out, mustering your strength to push Asmodeus away. And the thing is, it still hurt. It hurt so fucking much. It was like a chasm was being ripped open in your chest.A part of you wanted to believe him, the part of you that still pathetically believed Asmodeus wanted you back, but… “Listen Asmodeus. It’s over. I no longer want to see you. Just leave me as a memory.” Taking the moment, you flung open the car door, grabbing your things and leaving. It didn’t matter where, as long as you got away from the man you once lovingly called your boyfriend.

Asmodeus watched you leave, amused. He glanced at his hand, the one that had gripped yours only mere moments before, relishing in the hint of warmth. “Oh, don’t worry darling,” he purred, eyes flashing, “I’ll be seeing you again very soon.”

* * *

It was stupid, You were stupid, you told yourself as you downed another glass. The bartender looked over, concerned, but you were already so hammered that you could barely even register anything. You slumped on the bar countertop, trying not to cry. You didn’t want to tell Emily what had happened; how could you? She had already done so much for you, and making her worry was the last thing you wanted. It would be okay. You would just drink yourself into a coma and then forget about the world. Dazed, you closed your eyes and tried to will away the headache. 

“Miss, are you alright?” the bartender asked softly, reaching a hand to shake your shoulders. Just as he was about to rouse you, a hand grabbed his. 

“She’s alright,” a smooth voice reassured. You stirred slightly, the voice familiar in your memories. Who — who was it? The alcohol had slowed your senses down; you felt like you were viewing everything through a thick fog. You blinked, obediently following the gentle hand that had grabbed your waist and began leading you somewhere. With a small little murmur, you buried yourself into the body of heat next to you, taking comfort in the chuckle that reverberated through the person’s chest. “Dear, what happened?” Asmodeus asked, hand around your waist possessively. 

“Mhm — was… upset,” you groaned out. Everything was sort of a blur. You barely registered you getting into a car, getting out, and then entering a house that certainly was not Emily’s. “W—where’re we?”

Asmodeus led you through the penthouse, threading his fingers through yours. “Our new home,” he replied proudly, watching you try to process everything with hooded eyes. You moaned, clutching your head. Everything was so… confusing. New home? That sounded wrong, but you couldn’t figure out why. “Hey, don’t worry about it darling,” Asmodeus comforted, pushing you down gently and placing his lips on yours. “I’m here.” You felt yourself relax at his voice, sinking into pleasure. Yes… you knew this person, you surmised. He was comfortable, but why… was there a feeling of dread? 

“Wh—who are you?” you slurred. Asmodeus smirked, guiding your hand to rest on his arousal. You flushed, alarm bells going off in your head, but too weak to change your mind. Asmodeus brought you closer, hand edging to the hem of your shirt. 

“Your boyfriend,” he whispered, his other hand trailing down your back. You blubbered around clumsily as you heard him say that, emotions taking a complete turn. Tears sprang to the corner of your eyes, and you clutched at Asmodeus’s shirt, shaking a bit. 

“I don’t have one!” you wailed, shaking Asmodeus slightly. He watched you, amused. He didn’t seem surprised at how quickly your emotions changed, chalking it up to the fact that you were drunk. “He cheated! Was I not good enough for him? I left him!!!” you continued your rant, the alcohol in your system causing you to unleash your true feelings. Just as you were going to continue, Asmodeus surged forward, lips pressing intently onto yours. You clutched at his shoulders, heart pounding wildly as he traced your lower lip, before gently teasing your tongue. 

He grabbed your thigh harshly, causing you to wince. “You were always his.” Asmodeus smirked as he gently trailed a finger over your folds, and you lost yourself to the pleasure. 

* * *

“Mhm, not a good idea,” you groaned, reaching blindly for your phone to check the time. Your entire body ached, head pounding, and you cursed yourself for drinking to forget your troubles, even if temporary. Your throat was dry, and as you sat up, the room spun. There was a soft sensation on your waist, causing you to look down. Goodness, you had gotten so drunk that you ended up having a one-night-stand? 

“Morning, Y/N.” Asmodeus smiled up at you, hands around your hip, holding onto you firmly. You felt a cold wave of nausea wash over you, head immediately feeling clearer. There was a lump of dread in your stomach. 

This was a mistake. What happened? You actually ended up sleeping with Asmodeus again? You tore the bed covers off, mind panicking even more once you realized the state of undress you were in, and the unfamiliar surroundings. “I—I have to go,” you winced, trying to get out of bed. Asmodeus growled lowly, hold on you tightening. Within a split second, he flipped you over, your face pressed onto a pillow as Asmodeus gripped your arms. 

“Y/N, where do you think you’re going?” he cooed, leaning down to breathe gently on the nape of your neck. You shivered. “You left before. You can’t just leave me alone again. Darling, how could you?” You flinched, wanting to scream. He was the one that cheated on you! Why was he — “You know, out of everyone, I love you most. Your body, the way that you writhe in pleasure when I hit the right spot, the dazed look in your eyes, the way that you would cling to me as if I was your lifeline…” You flushed, thrashing to no avail. Why was he saying these things? “Y/N, you can’t leave whenever you please. You’re mine you know. I even brought you to our new home. You’ll like it here, I promise. And—” he bent down to bite your neck, marking you, “I’ll be here.”

“Stop—” you forced out, anger growing in you. “I can’t take this anymore. I told you before, it’s over.” You tried to violently twist out of Asmodeus’s grip, but he gripped harder, and you cried out in pain. “Asmodeus, stop!— Ah!” 

“Y/N, you never had the decision. You always belonged to me. You have no idea how much I crave for you,” Asmodeus whispered, shifting so you could feel his weight on your back. You bit your lip, trying to stop another moan from escaping as Asmodeus gently fingered your walls, watching your reaction with careful eyes. It was wrong, but your body instinctively relaxed at his touch.

“You—another woman,” you forced out, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Your heart hurt, but your body felt the pleasure. You tried not to cry, wondering why such a thing was happening to you. You left him already, why was he back? You didn’t want to go through such an experience again. 

Asmodeus left a mark on your shoulder, moving over to the other one and sucking at it tenderly. “I realized you were the only one for me,” he murmured into your skin, hands gripping at your waist even tighter. It was going to leave bruises, you thought. “The others aren’t like you; you never cared about my status or the money. They don’t react to me like you do. They don’t satisfy me like you do,” he hummed softly. You tensed up, not wanting to hear any of it. In the end, they were probably all lies. 

“L—let me go,” you sobbed softly, burying your face into the pillow. “I don’t — I don’t love you anymore.” Asmodeus was silent, before roughly thrusting his fingers even deeper into you. You cried out, startled as he flipped you onto your back to stare at you with lust-filled eyes. 

“Y/N,” he whispered, a smirk appearing on his face, “Don’t lie to yourself. Don’t lie to me. I can feel you; I can tell. You still love me. You always have.” You adamantly shook your head furiously, closing your eyes so you wouldn’t have to see him. Asmodeus acting like this was terrifying; he was keeping you here without your consent. You just wanted to forget him and leave. “Y/N, look at me,” he growled, placing a firm hand around your throat, squeezing gently as a warning. 

You blinked your tears away, staring at your ex-boyfriend. His gaze softened, and he leaned in to kiss you. You obediently opened your mouth, fear still in your heart. Why was he acting like this? 

“Stay here,” he said, biting at your neck possessively. “Y/N, you’re never leaving again. I let you go for one month, but I need you by my side. Forever, always.” He stared at you intensely. “I’ll satisfy you, so just lose yourself in me.”


	2. ♖ Gluttony ♖

_Two is for gluttony, overindulgence and honey dripping from his fingers._

* * *

**!!! WARNING !!! Mature themes, mentions of drug usage**

**!!! NOTE !!! The author does not condone this in real life**

* * *

“Father,” you snapped, slamming your hands onto the table angrily. Your father only sighed, taking off his glasses to stare at you, weary and concerned.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why do you do this? You’ve written to the capitol yet they have done nothing to help out situation! Our personal grain storage is running low, and despite everything you’ve done to alleviate the famine, the citizens are still pushing the blame on you.” You scanned over your father’s desk, frown deepening upon the realization that he was writing yet another letter to the emperor.

Your father only laced his fingers together, giving you a gentle look. “Y/N, we cannot afford to be so selfish in such a time of need. Even if we do not receive help, the most we can do is use our resources to help those around us. Such is the burden of those in power.” You bit your tongue, wanting to retort about how the emperor was doing no such thing. Your father had to bear too heavy a burden, had to be blamed and play scapegoat to an event he had no control over.

“I understand,” you replied, still fuming, “but why do people have to be so ungrateful? You’ve given them so much, and they still blame you!” You were tired of the whispers, the scornful looks and glares of hatred, rumors of how you were the daughter of the man that took advantage of the town. Did they forget how your father personally opened his private grain storages for public use? Ungrateful bastards. You knew that nothing you said could have changed your their mind though; it was simply how it was. People believed what was most convenient to them.

A few days later, your father called you back into his office. You stood, shifting nervously as you wondered what he was going to talk to you about. Had something bad happened?

“I have received a letter from the capitol, inviting us to go meet the emperor,” your father stated. Your eyes widened in surprise. Why now? Why not when hundreds of people were starving on the streets, why not when your father had pleaded in his letters for assistance? Why now and not earlier? You said nothing, standing straight, hands in fists at your side. “It is better late than never,” your father noted, understanding the emotions that were currently coursing through you. “I will be taking you to the capitol with me. Assistant Lee will be able to govern well in my stead.” Assistant Lee had been with you as long as you had remembered, a stern yet helpful presence in your life. Despite you having no mother, he had not scorned you, teaching you all the required lessons befitting of a lady. Still, even he was not able to curb your rather explosive temper.

“Of course, father,” you replied. You had never been to the capitol before. You wondered what it would be like. Would it be similar to your town? People starving on the streets, animals dead on the sides of the road, and mothers pleading for food for their starved children. You would wait and see. Assess the situation calmly, as your father had often said, and then pass judgement.

The journey to the capitol was seven days via carriage. You took in the new landscape, the new scenery, committing it all to memory. Your father was busy reading reports, still working despite being on the road.

“Master, we have arrived.” The monotone voice of the driver woke you from your light slumber, and eagerly, you lifted the curtain of the carriage window to look outside.

The capitol was nothing like your town. Whereas your town had shabby buildings, the ones in the capitol were clean and neat, the streets free of the filth you were accustomed to seeing. Children ran around playfully, and vendors on the street sold sweet smelling candy and sugary treats. Adults sat in tea houses, sipping daintily from their teacups. Where was the famine? You turned to your father, about to ask, when you saw his resigned expression. Ah, so that was why. That was why despite the famine occurring in the majority of the country, taxes were even higher than before. All to maintain this facade, to maintain the luxury that those living in the capitol were accustomed to. You could feel the contempt within you grow. What kind of ruler was this? You returned to your seat, closing the curtain and staring at your feet.

“Y/N, sometimes there are things that we desperately want to change, but we cannot.” You said nothing, gritting your teeth even tighter, trying to control your outburst. How could they? How could the emperor bear to do this to the people? The capitol was full of luxury, but everyone else was starving, dying, unable to do anything. And yet… You took deep breaths, trying to calm yourself.

“I only hope that the discussion with the emperor goes well,” you commented, posture stiff. Your father, with knowing eyes, only smiled sadly.

* * *

“We will not be providing any assistance,” came the calm, cold voice of the emperor. You restrained yourself in your chair, trying not to hurl your ceramic cup at the man sitting upon the throne. The man who did not deserve to be up there. You calmed yourself by envisioning you storming up there and upturning his tea over his filthy head. Your father gently pat your hand next to you, knowing that your temper was a force to be reckoned with.

“The provinces are doing fine, my lord. Indeed, providing excessive aid will only cause people to become dependent, and eventually unable to work.” A magistrate praised, bowing his head to the emperor as if to complement the man for his decision. You gulped your scalding tea, trying your best to ignore the officials. The room smelled of corruption, of lies covered up with insincere concern. These people did not care about who they were governing at all, only concerned with keeping up their own life of luxury. The concubines all donned jewelry and fancy dresses with elaborate designs and silks. There was an excess of food, some dishes placed on the tables in front of the officials untouched and ignored. Who would have thought?

“May the gods smile upon you kindly, and send a blessing along your way,” a court advisor said, but you only mentally scoffed. Blessings were not going to feed people.

Your father bowed gratefully. “We thank you for your prayers, and the emperor for this meeting.” He nudged you gently, gesturing for you to do the same. While you were angry, you certainly weren’t stupid. You followed your father’s actions, nodding and lying through your teeth. Dishonoring and disrespecting the emperor in the imperial court was no matter to be laughed at.

“Now, let us drink and be merry!” The emperor raised his cup, and everyone followed suit. You hoped he choked on the wine. While everyone else was chatting and talking, watching the dancers, you quietly nudged our father.

“Father, my head is a bit dizzy, may I excuse myself?” Your father nodded, patting your head comfortingly.

“We’re at the imperial court, Y/N, make sure to address the emperor.” You huffed, waiting for the current performance to be over, before standing up and bowing. The emperor barely gave you a glance, gesturing for you to go as you said your pleasantries. Without wanting to be in the grand hall for even one more second, you left.

The air outside was refreshing, and cleared your mind. What was it? The grand hall had smelled sickeningly sweet, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. You sighed, blaming it all on your nerves and anger. You stared up at the night sky, idly watching the stars, hoping that somehow, there would be a solution.

* * *

You had been gone from your hometown for a little over three weeks, and there was a drastic difference. Everything still looked the same, but everyone was… different. They looked… relaxed, almost. You wondered if it was just you, but when your father jolted in his seat, you noticed that he realized the same thing as you did. Even when your father stepped out of the carriage, no one paid attention to him. No one threw rocks, jeered, or made snide comments. What had happened within those three weeks?

“We need to see Assistant Lee,” you remarked sharply, opening the door and storming upstairs to the office. But the office was empty. You whirled around, taking in the appearance.

Your father walked in after you, calm and collected. “... Something happened. He must have been gone for a bit. There’s dust collecting on the desk.” A million scenarios ran through your head, but you didn't want to believe any of them. You bit your lip. Your father was going to be busy with work; you decided to take the task upon yourself.

“I’ll take care of the issue with Assistant Lee,” you said. “You have to make up for the work that he did not due while he was… absent.” Your father gave you a worried look. “Father, I’ll eventually be taking over your position as well, so it’s about time I start getting used to my duties. After all, you took me to the capitol to see what I would have to deal with in the future, did you not?” He only sighed at your logical explanation, and you knew he caved.

“Be careful,” he said softly, head in his hands. “Assistant Lee… I can only fear what has happened to him.”

“Of course,” you replied. Yet, upon visiting his home, you found it empty as well. Even his wife and children were not home, and seeing the dust that had collected on the furniture, you began to fear for the worst. What in the world happened while we were gone? you wondered. On the outside, there were no drastic differences, but everything seemed to have changed. Determined, you turned on your heel and went to the houses down the street. You were unsure of how they would react, but they were possible leads to where Assistant Lee had went, and you were going to get to the bottom of this.

You knocked on the third house in a row, frowning slightly as there seemed to be no response. The first two no one had come to the door, and from what you inferred, there seemed to be no one home. Things were getting stranger. Just as you were about to turn tail and leave, the door swung open. You stiffened, preparing yourself for the verbal onslaught you were sure to get from the lady. She had always been a vocal opposer of your father, and by virtue, that extended to you as well. However, she reacted strangely.

“Oh! Messenger, have you come bearing news from our deity?” You stared at her as if she was crazy. What in the world was she saying? The woman didn’t notice your strange look, and bowed respectfully, inviting you inside. “Messenger, please come inside.” You shook your head slowly, taking a step back.

“I— Do you know what happened to Assistant Lee?” you asked, slowly taking more steps back. You had never seen this reaction before, and you did not know how to react. The woman seemed out of her mind. Deity? Messenger? What in the world—?

She laughed sharply, the sound grating your nerves. “Oh, him? Why Messenger, does the great deity need a new sacrifice?” Your blood ran cold. S—sacrifice? Your mind scrambled to piece the clues together: Assistant Lee going missing, the dust, his family gone… The woman continued. “The deity is requiring another so soon?” You shook your head, too horrified to say words.

“Where— where is the deity? The temple?” you asked, hesitant, unsure of whether or not to go find the person in question, or report to your father first.

“Messenger, the temple is where we go to make offers. Sometimes the deity comes there to see us mere mortals.” The lady seemed too dazed and star struck to figure out that you were not the strange messenger she thought you were, and without a word, you turned and ran.

_What in the world has happened? Why—why is everyone acting so strangely? Assistant Lee, his family, I—_

You found yourself in front of the temple. It was packed. People were streaming inside, hands laden with the minuscule objects of luxury they had left. And the grain… What were they doing? There were offerings of food, food that your father had personally taken out from his private storage. You found yourself growing livid, and clinging to that anger, you stormed inside. A guard grabbed at your hand, shouting something about a gift, but you ignored him, throwing his hand off and squeezing yourself into the temple. There was a shout, and then you saw more guards start to come after you.

You roughly pushed yourself past the hordes of people, who were starting to look around, dazed expression on their face, wondering what was wrong. The guards… they didn’t look like they were from around here. Once you entered the temple, your nose scrunched up in disgust. It smelled funny. For some reason, it reminded you of the imperial hall. As you took in the surroundings, another shout sounded, and you heard the guards start to close in. Not good. You dashed further into the temple, starting for the door that led to the section of the temple that was hidden behind the altar. You slammed into the door, gasping when it didn’t budge. Of course—of course the person would lock it! You whirled around, breath hitching dangerously as you found the tip of a scabbard pointed mere centimeters from your throat. Assess the situation and then pass your judgement, your father had always said. You had foolishly run straight into trouble.

“I—” you stammered, heart pounding wildly. The door behind you creaked, and just as the guards backed off a bit, it flung open, hitting you squarely. You cried out in pain, slumping over to the side.

“What is going on here?” a smooth, sultry voice asked. It was charismatic, demanding obedience, yet in a way, there was a childish charm to it. You clutched your head, warily eyeing the guards, who had knelt down. You blinked, eyes sweeping around the temple. Everyone had also fallen to their knees, eyes full of adoration and blinded faith. What was—?

You turned, edging yourself along the wall towards the exit as you made out the figure that had just stepped out of the door. He was not from around here, evident with his extravagant clothing and extremely pale skin and yellow eyes—eyes that just noticed you. You flinched, immediately freezing up as the male strode over.

“Well well, look who it is,” he purred, reaching down to tip your chin up so he could gaze at you more clearly. “My little dove came back. I will be having a conversation with her. Come,” he ordered, grabbing your wrist tightly and dragging you along. The guards remained kneeling, as did everyone else.

“If—if we had known she was deity’s — we wouldn’t have treated— Deity, we apologize!” the lead guard stammered, voice wavering. You looked at the man in front of you, eyebrows furrowing. Who was he, to have so much power?

“Let it not happen again,” he said coldly, and slammed the door behind the two of you. You observed the lanterns on the wall as you passed, that uncomfortable smell still lingering in your nose.

Upon reaching his personal room of sorts, he dragged you over to a seat of some kind, maneuvering you so that you were pressed up next to him. The second he let go, you stood up, facing him, eyes blazing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you snapped. “The people, Assistant Lee, it’s all your doing isn’t it?” Upon saying Assistant Lee’s name, your voice cracked ever so slightly. “You—you killed his family didn’t you. Sacrifices—omph!” you startled as the male roughly covered your mouth, smile curling into something terrifying.

“Don’t say another male’s name,” he whispered, letting you go and watching you take a step back. You stared at him, anger coursing through you once you met his eyes. He was amused. Playing with you as one would with an animal. You bit your lip, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. This strange man just appeared out of nowhere, and now people were worshipping him like a god?

“The food you’re getting as offers are meant for our people. There’s a famine!” You were still stuck on how he managed to get everyone to obey him. Why in the world—? You wished your father was here, to instruct you on how to do things. You should have told him before running off here to solve the situation yourself.

The male leaned back on the seat, uncaring. “So? Am I supposed to care about the lives of mere citizens?”

You stopped in your tracks, horrified by what he had said. “How could you?” you whispered, disgusted at the person in front of you. He laughed, standing up and walking over to his desk to pick something up.

“I am Beelzebub. A deity as your people have called me. Know what this is?” he asked, holding up an incense burner and waving it in front of your eyes. The sickly smell was emitting from there, and you grimaced.

“It’s an incense burner. Of course I know what it is.”

Beelzebub tilted his head, a smirk on his lips. “What is it burning?” You were about to retort that you didn’t know, when the puzzle pieces started clicking together. You smelled this at the grand hall, at the temple… And the townspeople were dazed, confused, calling you a messenger of some deity…

“It’s — it’s… I can’t believe you’re— a hallucinogen,” you choked out, eyes widening when Beelzebub’s satisfied grin confirmed your nightmare. “You’re burning a hallucinogen.” He sauntered over, and mockingly twirled you around.

“Yes, a hallucinogen my lovely dove, though it doesn’t seem to have that much effect on you. Well, the human body is a work of art, particularly yours.” You smacked his hand away, rushing over to the incense burner and opening it, trying to see if you could figure out what exactly it was. While you were intently trying to figure out the contents of the burner, Beelzebub had silently strode over, trapping you between him and the desk. “It’s amusing. Just burning this, along with some persuasive words, gained me an entire empire. False hope does wonders in times of famine. I just waltzed in, saying that everything was going to be better, and everyone believed me. Your emperor is a rather fun puppet to play with. As was the man in charge here.”

His arms were on either side of you, and you clutched the burner protectively, as if the object could protect you from the monster in front of you. “This only happened because of the hallucinogen. Y—you told them to kill Assistant Lee, did you not?” you asked quietly, shaking only the slightest of bits. Beelzebub watched your reaction, condescending. He let loose a loud laugh.

“I said sacrifice as a joke, and the villagers brought up his whole family. Rather delightful how people seem to work, don’t they? Even offering me ‘luxuries’ such as this,” Beelzebub remarked, holding up a plate of pineapple cakes and egg tarts, luxuries in this time of famine, before letting go and stepping on the mess on the ground. You clutched the burner even more tightly, knuckles growing white. “Well, I want to play so I’ll be needing a sacrifice soon, and seems like the governor of the town is back.” Beelzebub leered, watching your face drain of color once you realized he was talking your father.

You threw the burner right at his face. “You're—you’re a monster!” you cried out, livid. You turned to the desk next to you, kicking it roughly. “This entire town — no one gave you the right to play god! To trample upon our lives and livelihoods like this!” Beelzebub had dodged the burner smoothly, and within seconds, had strode over to you, hand gripping both of your wrists.

“I’d really rather not get angry at you,” he spoke coldly, a drastic difference to his tone from before. He leaned in, eyes piercing into yours. “It’s cute how you think that you and your father will be remembered for your good deeds. Naive, really. Humans are naturally selfish; they will take and take and never give back. Hoarding everything for themselves. Just like me, little dove. Well, I am grateful to you.” You said nothing, body only trembling even more. Who was this man? “Oh, you’re shivering more. You know, you haven’t changed that much in the years I haven’t seen you.”

You shook your head slowly. “I—I don’t know you.” You would have remembered someone like Beelzebub, pale skin and shining yellow eyes. He only chuckled, hands tightening around your wrist.

“You’ve helped me as a child—” he pushed you back, other hand reaching for rope, and you thrashed more violently. “My little dove, even if out of sympathy, you changed my life. You always went to the orphanage to bring us supplies, did you not?” You tried to wretch your arms away, but the rope Beelzebub had gotten around your wrists tightened painfully. You wished that you had never done what you did for him in the past. Was your kindness going to be repaid like this? You had only gone to the orphanage because your father had instructed you to do so. What a mistake that had ended up being.

“You always had this look in your eyes. Not pity, but not sympathy either. I was intrigued. Was it duty that called you to the orphanage? Or a sense of pity? Regardless, you treated us well.” Beelzebub continued, a bit wistful. From this angle, his features made him look younger, less malicious, as if he was someone your age, and not someone passing themselves as god. “I left the place years ago. I always wondered to myself, if I ended up re-paying that debt one day, how would you react? You always looked pained when you saw that we never had enough to eat. Always looked angry when talking about the emperor. I wanted to present the delicacies of the world to you. Would you smile at me? Would you be grateful? Would you even remember me?” 

“I wish I never met you,” you spat out scathingly. Beelzebub only smiled, eyes turning darker and colder.

“Is that so, my dove?” he questioned, standing up and pushing you to the ground. You hit the floor with a loud thump, the rope around your hands cutting off your circulation. “I will be back. Wait here like a good pet.” You flailed helplessly, panic rising in your chest.

“W—what are you going to do?” you whimpered as he left. Beelzebub only turned his face slightly at your question. You shrank back even more when you saw the sliver of his mouth curl up into a sadistic smirk. You feared for the worst. He’s a demon, a demon masquerading around as a human, you thought. Kindness kills. It really does; you wanted to scream at yourself. Was the kindness or sympathy or whatever you have done in the past for Beelzebub going to end up as the catalyst for your doom?

You didn’t know how much time had passed. With no way to break out of the binds, you gave up and rested your head against the wall. Your hands were chaffed from you trying to free yourself, and with no sharp objects in the room or anything to break, you realistically were unable to escape. You leaned against the wall, sighing. There was a curtain draped over the portion of the wall, and curious, you nosed it aside to see if there was anything underneath.

The curtain had been concealing a small panel, one that allowed the user to see the bottom floor of the temple. Beelzebub’s office overlooked the altar. Like before, there were throngs of people, but strangely enough, there was a parted path in the middle leading up to the altar. Beelzebub was lounging comfortably on a throne next to the altar on an elevated platform. He did look like a deity, exotic looks and piercing eyes, adorned with a luxurious outfit befitting an emperor. He did not belong there. Sacrificing others for his own amusement, hoarding and indulging himself with luxuries because it was entertaining.

The crowd started shifting eagerly. Confused, you pressed yourself even closer to the panel, trying to make sense what was going on. Moments later, you realized why.

The guards had brought in your father. He did not struggle, regal as always. You started screaming. Humans fear death. But, death is simply a release. There are worse things than death, and this was one of them. You could only watch, screaming and crying and an empty numbness starting to grow within in you, as your father was lead onto the altar, head bowed down. Beelzebub stood up, reaching for the saber a guard reverently offered up to him. You felt sick, stomach lurching, but nothing coming up. He wasn’t going to, was he? There was no way—

You shrieked wordlessly as Beelzebub mouthed something, and in one swift strike, brought the saber down. You wrenched yourself away from the panel, eyes dilating and the image burning itself into your brain. You closed your eyes, but all you saw was your father’s head, lolling around— You could only wail silently, wanting it to be over.

* * *

Beelzebub took in your dazed appearance, your puffy red eyes that were the result of crying, and laughed. Now he was truly the only person left in your life now. He sat down next to you, stroking your hair softly as he cooed and placed a pastry to your mouth, urging you to eat. You, tired and weary and numb, turned away. Beelzebub only smiled even more brightly, grabbing your face harshly and then shoving the pastry down your throat.

“Have you heard of the story of the Happy Prince?” he asked, hand covering your mouth so that you would not puke the food back up. He watched you choke on the pastry with mild amusement. You shook your head, tears starting to stream down your face. Your heart ached, a pressing, constricting feeling that you hated. You wished that Beelzebub ended you as well. It was cruel of him to do this. “There was a town where a lot of people suffered, much like this one. A gold statue of a prince in the townsquare told the villagers to take the rubies from his sword, the sapphires that were his eyes, and the jewels that adorned him. The villagers had enough money from the jewels from the statue to live happily.”

And then Beelzebub’s smile twisted. “And guess what? The villagers wanted more?” He threw his head back and cackled. “Oh, I love how people never change. And they melted down the gold statue. Isn’t it funny? They killed the person that had saved them!” You tried turning you head away, but Beelzebub forced you to look at him. His eyes glittered dangerously. “Just like your father,” he whispered, and you wanted to puke. Beelzebub gripped your mouth even tighter. “Ah ah ah,” he chided, as one would with a pet. “Don’t be picky! So many people don’t have food.”

He released his hand once you swallowed, a bitter feeling lingering in your mouth. “You’re the reason people don’t have food,” you said lowly. Beelzebub grinned.

“It’s mine, after all. I need enough to feed my little dove.” He patted you on the head.

“I’d rather starve.”

The male blinked innocently at that. “.... Oh, Y/N, are you sure?”

* * *

It had been two days. You stared lifelessly at the wall. Beelzebub constructed a new room for you, one that overlooked the temple and had a direct view of the altar. The scene plagued you every time you closed your eyes. Father, this is all my fault, you would constantly think. Would things have been different if you told him about everything first?

Beelzebub always recited the story of the Happy Prince to you. It was degrading, mocking, and you hated him. True to his threat, he hadn’t given anything to you to eat, and your pride would not allow you to ask him for food. You would starve inside this cage that he constructed for you.

“You remind me of a pet I once had,” Beelzebub noted, stroking your hair absentmindedly. “Well, he ended up dying because I was gone.” He casually popped another meat tart into his mouth, the corner of mouth going up once he saw you try to block out the smell. “Want one?” he taunted, holding one above your mouth teasingly, and then he dropped it on the ground. “Eat it.”

You spat on his shoe. Beelzebub raised his eyebrow, tilting his head. “Disobedient pets have to be punished~” You wanted to be rid of this. All this started because of some deed you had done in the past. He had taken everything from the people; their wealth, their livelihoods, their food… “Hm, you are getting a bit thin though.”

The male reached for a piece of candy, placing it in his mouth. In one swift move, he tipped your head back, leaning in for a kiss, transferring the candy from his mouth to yours. You had no choice but to accept it, gagging. Every time you touched Beelzebub, every time you saw him, all you remembered was your father’s head rolling limply on the ground. You felt sick to your stomach. You couldn’t handle whatever this was, this twisted obsession that Beelzebub had for you.

“You’re a greedy monster,” you whispered quietly, the candy in your stomach lurching. The painful ache in your chest never went away, always returning when you saw Beelzebub and what he represented.

However, he only laughed, wagging a finger to chide you. “Greedy? I could care less for the gold and the luxuries. I simply find it amusing to indulge myself, and find it entertaining how a few lies can build up an empire. Y/N, haven’t you realized? It’s a game to me.” You wanted to scream, shout, anything, but you were so tired. Beelzebub sat down, easily lifting you onto his lap. “I wanted this for you, you know. I always wondered what your expression would look like when I presented to you the world. I wanted you to indulge yourself with wealth and food and everything you ever desired. I wanted to do for you what you did for me.”

“I never wanted to be repaid.”

“Isn’t it natural to want to indulge your significant other with everything?” Your heart tightened. Significant other? This was why he did that? It was wrong. He had thought of you for so many years, thought of repaying an act you barely remembered even doing, and had ended up having his emotions take a turn for the worst.

“I never wanted this. The food, the wealth, the luxuries… I never asked for the world,” you retorted bitterly. Beelzebub only smiled at you with that childlike charm of his.

“You’re important to me. I wanted to give it to you.” All you wanted was to live a calm life; you didn't even care if you ended up governing the town or not. People were always ungrateful, but your father always held a sense of responsibility, and thus, expected you to. You wished that you had grown up a mere citizen, not needing to care about the people that caused your father’s death. 

You looked at your feet, the small flame of anger within you still burning. Ever since Beelzebub appeared, it never disappeared. You blamed him for everything; your father’s death, Assistant Lee, the town, the entire empire… Beelzebub tucked some of your hair behind your ear, pressing his lips to your cheek.

“Now that I’ve had my fill of the food, I think I’ll indulge myself with you.”


End file.
